


Your Humble Servant

by AKSST



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bedelia du Maurier, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cannibalism, Chastity Device, Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Dom/sub, F/M, Heat Torture, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sadism, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKSST/pseuds/AKSST
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will recuperate at Bedelia's house. In her arrogance she assumed the dominant role,  Hannibal has a plan all along, and in the meantime, hotness ensured.





	Your Humble Servant

 

Will awoke to his body aching and throbbing in time with his heart rate. The fever coursing through his body made his thoughts sluggish and dull. He trembled and keened. He'd been both dreading and excitedly anticipating this time. He bit down on his gag.   
  
  
His breath came quicker as he felt the ever present pressure on his cock making itself painfully known. The steel felt ice cold against the fevered heat of his body, making Will's breath come at a shudder. He felt his entrance twitch and tingle and throb around the thick plug that was now ever present in his body. It wasn't enough to give satisfaction at his body's need for a knot, but it seemed it was big enough to keep the flow of his own slick escaping. The pressure kept building behind it, as his rim continued to stay dry, the signals in his body kept sending more and more slick, wondering what was wrong.    
  
  
Will was soon a whimpering mess as he filled himself with his own natural lubricant. He could do nothing to even remotely relieve himself. His legs tied spread and his arms bound securely behind his back. The ropes were always tied with the utmost care, never enough to cut off circulation, or cause enough discomfort to be truly painful. The most uncomfortable part was the coarse rope material.    
  
  
Every time he squirmed it ground against the most sensitive parts of him. Against his heavy sac, his taint. The rope was holding the plug steadfastly secure, Will couldn't push it out if he tried...and if he did try? Will shuddered at the thought.    
  
  
He remembered the predicament bondage he was kept in through the night. If he tried to push the plug out it would pull on the ropes the criss crossed across and over his nipples. Which had been carefully engorged and tormented for the last three months, using pumps, and clamps and titillating too small lingerie had made them at least two times their normal size. Heat had made them engorge further, already pressing against and through the rough material of his bindings. What Will didn't know(although the smell should have tipped him off)was the fact that the ropes also turned as he squirmed uncontrollably. And coating the other side of the ropes was a spread of Tiger Balm.    
  
  
At first the burn of the ropes camouflages the burn of the cream. Then the burn across this nipples feels piercing and sharp and horrifically wonderful. Will is left shaking desperately trying to control his body's reactions and need as he is now continually moaning and whimpering and crying out. He looks to the small window and sees the sun just now coming up and cries anew.    
  
  
It will be at least another hour before his Doms would be up. Another hour of his body throbbing and filling himself and screaming for a knot, for pain, for pleasure, for anything.    
  
  
He did his best, and yet still failed to hold still as he waited for someone to attend to him.

  


**Meanwhile.**

  


Hannibal was washing the hair of his Domme. Expertly massaging her skull and neck, easing her shoulders into relaxation and peace. He moved his hands to the water to rinse the shampoo off, cupping them to rinse her hair. He combed the conditioner into her hair and gently set her head onto the neck rest at the edge of the bath tub. 

  


He reached for the bar of imported soap that made Bedelia smell like muted gold and the heavenly scent of a well kept library, with a hint of Hyacinth blossoms. Barely there was that flowering smell, so muted Hannibal himself could barely catch that particular aroma. He gently ran the bar along her left arm, up and down, over and under. Hannibal massaged the foam into her hand and fingers, carefully washing under her nails. He repeated the motions on Bedelia’s right arm and hand, moving the soap to her breasts, massaging it into the perfect swells. One slightly larger than the other, the other a slightly different skin tone. Hannibal adored observing the perfect imperfections found in the natural state of human beings. 

  


These movements were not sexual, not yet. Hannibal loved every moment of this. Making someone beautiful, raising her up in her mind to the stature of goddess. He could smell the chemical changes in her brain, taking up her mantle of Mistress of her home, for the time being at least. Alpha though they both were Hannibal relished the opportunity to see how another Alpha would make use of the authority of another Alphas sexuality. The emotions in her brain flowing and making chemical changes to her body, the very meat on her bones.

  


He ran the soap down her belly and from there to her thighs. Massaging Bedelia into boneless bliss. Upon his completion of her legs she twisted onto her stomach so Hannibal could wash her back. Hannibal used every bit of his knowledge of the human body and nervous system to bring his Domme her pleasure. 

  


“That's enough for now.” She said finally. Signalling to Hannibal it was time to rinse the soap from her body. 

  


Hannibal did as he was told and rinsed his Mistress down. Used a plush towel to dry the water from her body and from there she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. No words were needed, for her orders were clear. Hannibal set the towel into it's proper receptacle and moved to kneel by Bedelia and reach for the moisturizer that carried the same scent as her soap and massage it into every inch of her body. From there he meticulously applied her makeup and dried her hair. From there Hannibal took the time to style her hair. Using it as a medium to ensure she looked... fierce. She did not look terribly severe or frightening, she looked like she didn't need to. She was the owner of the room and everyone in it simply by being in that room. From there it was time to get dressed.  

  


Hannibal lovingly wrapped the garter belt around her waist and attached the thigh high stockings before she gave her next order.  

  


“Go and get my shoes. You know which ones.” Hannibal nodded once and felt his spine come alive. He knew exactly which ones. They were modified Red Bottoms. The heel had been replaced with a spike made of surgical steel, sharpened to a frightening degree by Hannibal himself. 

  


When Hannibal returned to his Mistress she had dressed herself in a black wrap around pencil skirt and a snow white silk blouse. He knelt to add the shoes to her ensemble, not missing for a moment the lack of added undergarments. He then rose to await the order to go and make breakfast. 

Bedelia left the room first, Hannibal trailing behind. She opened the door to her bedroom and walking to the hallway. The very moment Hannibal left the room his nostrils were filled with the scent of his Omega in heat. 

  


Hannibal let the smell fill his mind and cloud his thoughts. He felt every cell of his skin come alive. 

  


“ _ Hannibal, come.”  _ Came a firm, warning tone. Yanking him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to find he had unknowingly walked several steps toward the bedroom that housed his beloved Will, who needed him so. It took a great deal of strength to turn from that room and return to kneel before his Mistress. Awaiting the punishment. 

  


“Precisely who do you serve, Hannibal?” Bedelia asked. 

“I serve you, Mistress.” Hannibal answered, lowering his head. He soon felt the bottom of her deadly shoes pressing his face to the floor. He felt his pulse press against the spike. She had set the spike against his carotid. 

  


“Are you quite certain, Hannibal?” She asked, pressing the ball of her foot harder into his head, adding just enough pressure to her heel to make breaking the skin a genuine concern. 

  


“You should serve me, after all. I am allowing you to keep yourself and your mate here after your fall. I could have gone to the authorities. I still could, I don't imagine Jack Crawford would be especially pleased with the mate marks on Will's neck. I imagine he would be quite upset you claimed his favorite hound.”

  


A deep breathe from Hannibal was soon regretted as it once again filled his mind with Will's scent. It took all his strength to answer “Yes, Mistress. I understand, and I am grateful. I serve you.” He kept the twitch of his lips to himself, before they betrayed him.

  


Bedelia removed her heel from Hannibal’s head and observed his naked body on the floor. “Go and make breakfast.” She ordered. Leaving Hannibal to obey as she went into Will's room.  

  


As soon as she opened the door she was hit by a wave of Will's scent. She left the door open to further taught Hannibal. She felt a small smile on her lips as Will's whimpering increased significantly due to her presence. Running a hand along his sweat covered side as she noted his belly looking the tiniest bit bloated as well as the absence of any slick leaking from around his plug. The heat must have hit some time in the night. 

  


“You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself Will.” She murmured, running her hands up and down the Omega sub, examining his bonds. Will keened around the gag in response. Bedelia smiled openly.

  


She ran her fingers over the ropes that housed the plug and Will's breath came to a screeching halt...that was blown out in frustration and despair as her hands moved away. 

  


Bedelia let another small smile escape she she noted the ropes around his nipples. She roughly moved them away to expose them. Will cried and whimpered as this caused the ropes to dig the plug in further and jostle the slick inside of him. The ropes had burned and scratched deep into his chest leaving red marks all across him. Bedelia gently thumbed Will's nipples a few times before twisting them viciously. Then she grabbed the hollow suckers and attached them. Will groaned. He wouldn't feel a thing on his nipples, but the suckers would be making him intensely sensitive and the only thing worse than painful stimulation was no stimulation. Will loved it. 

  


“I had a thought, Will.” Came Bedelia's voice through the fog. “ Perhaps during your next heat I'll leave you in a chastity belt. No access to any part of yourself, and then leave you in a sensory deprivation tank. No distractions, no feelings, no sights, no sounds. Only the smell of your own heat and that ache you love so much.” 

  


Will gave out a low, guttural, visceral moan at that. He whimpered and whined and though thwarted by his bondage his hips stuttered forward of their own accord. His trapped penis began leaking precome at the thought.  Bedelia chuckled. 

  


As she turned to leave she gave Will another surprise. Using a remote she had left on a nearby shelf, she flicked a button, activating Will's plug. She watched him groan and writhe and then eventually cry as he realized it was on the absolute lowest setting beyond being simply off. Bedelia almost laughed outright as she left, grabbing a riding crop and leaving the door open. Knowing the sounds would also reach Hannibal. 

  
  
  
  


It was hideous torture. Hannibal could smell, and hear, and  _ feel in the air _ that his Omega needed him. Will needed to be held and cradled, he needed to feel safe and warm. He needed to be filled by his true mate. He could feel his knot tingle at the memory of the last Heat they had spent together. Before Florence, before prison, well, before Hannibal’s time in prison.

  


Will was on his knees chained in the bathroom. Hannibal’s specially made Japanese style bathroom. It had been easy to imagine Will as a slave kept only to wash and be fucked at Hannibal’s whim. He had inserted a medical anal speculum and cranked it open wide enough to see pink all the way down. He bit his lower lip as he remembered what came next. 

  


Hannibal had used a toothbrush bought specifically for this occasion and had cleaned him meticulously. It had been a torment for poor Will, held open in a hideous parody of a knot while a long and impossibly thin instrument teased him relentlessly. After that Hannibal had used the shower head to rinse Will out. Hannibal felt gooseflesh and arousal flush over him as he remembered the sound he had made after Hannibal had immediately announced that Will had made too much slick and would need to be cleaned again.

  


Will had  _ screamed.  _

  


Then had wrenched himself out of his chains and tackled Hannibal to the ground and rode him furiously. It had been a beautiful three days. 

  


Hannibal pulled out of his mind palace just in time to avoid burning breakfast. He had everything plated up and ready by the time Bedelia arrived,  _ reeking _ of his beloved. 

  


“Peaches and cream fruit crepes, topped with cinnamon, granola, and fireweed honey.” He announced as Bedelia sat down and he served the plate in front of her. He had been careful about only serving her vegetarian dishes during their stay. 

  


“It looks and smells wonderful.” Was all she said in response as she reached a hand up to stroke his face with the same hand that had toyed with Will's ropes. Hannibal took her hand and inhaled deeply. “Be careful.” She said, an expression bordering on smug washing over her face as she glanced down. 

  


Hannibal ceased his enjoyment of the scent and stepped back. He looked down to found himself nearly fully erect and bit his lip.  _ Hard.  _ Remembering the rule that had been put into place. Any fluids dropped must be cleaned by tongue. 

  


Bedelia looked pointedly at him and spread her legs before beginning to enjoy her breakfast. Hannibal sank to his knees and crawled under the table. He slid his hands under her skirt and parted it along the slit, exposing her to him. 

  


“Don't make a mess.” She warned. 

  


Hannibal leant in and started with small quick licks around her pussy, focusing on the vulva and outer labia. Occasionally switched to long inner licks whenever he felt Bedelia wasn't expecting it. Bedelia spread her legs wider and tilted her pelvis towards his mouth. 

  


Hannibal began to focus on her clit which would soon swell and descend to the size of a penis, filling Hannibal's mouth with her knot. He was always careful to lick away any fluid that was soon dripping from her vaginal opening. As her clit grew he began changing from licks to sucking and bobbing his head as it filled his mouth. Hannibal heard Bedelia breathing faster and then felt her hand in his hair as she shoved him down onto her. 

  


She kept grinding her pubic region into his nose as her knot finally swelled and locked his jaw open over it. The head down his throat as he had no other choice than to swallow the cum forcing it's way down into his stomach. 

  


Bedelia planting one leg firmly off to the side was his only warning before Bedelia swiveled in her chair. The knot locked in his mouth forcing him along as he was dragged unceremoniously out from under the table. Bedelia reached one finger under Hannibal's mouth to her skirt under it. When it emerged it was covered in vaginal lubricant that had dripped onto her skirt from her neglected opening. She smeared it over his upper lip, forcing him to smell.

  


“Spread yourself.” She said, no mercy in her tone. She grabbed the riding crop. Hannibal felt his lip twitch in irritation at the indignity of holding himself open for his punishment. Yet there his hands went, holding his buttocks spread and angling his ass to boot. 

  


He even winced as he heard the swish of air before the sharp slap of pain clapped down on his most intimate area. It hit again, and again, and three more times. 

  


“Bear down, Hannibal.” Bedelia ordered, her voice daring him to defy her. Hannibal could scarcely stop the shuddering breath before obeying and pushing down, exposing his pink insides to the mercy of the crop. 

  


Her knot lasted half an hour. Half an hour, swallowing cum, and holding himself wide as a crop beat down over and over on the same pucker of skin. Hannibal had no doubt it was swollen and distended, perhaps a nasty shade of dark red or purple. 

  


Bedelia set her foot on Hannibal's chest and shoved him off, the sharp heel catching on one of his nipples, leaving a deep red scratch. She watched and waiting for the small droplet of blood to drop, when it didn't she reached down and pinched until it did. She watched it trickle before  giving a matching scratch to the other nipple. 

  


“Clean up the mess.” Bedelia said as she stripped out of her soiled clothes. Throwing them onto the floor as she left to attend to Will, those heels clacking as she went. 

  
  
  


Will was lost. He was shaking and crying and  _ full _ but not the right kind. Where was his Alpha? His mate was supposed to be here. Will let out a whine. He wanted his Alpha. 

  
  


A voice cut through his thoughts like ice. “Hannibal will be along soon, Will. He has been working very hard to please me. I think we should give him a surprise, don't you?” Will could only moan and whimper in response. Unable to bring himself to guess what she meant and uncaring as well. All he knew was aching and tears of frustration. 

  
  


Sharp pain shot through his torso as the suckers we're ripped mercilessly from his chest. Only to be replaced by forceps clamping down tight. Bedelia removed the gag. 

  


“Make as much noise as you please, Will.” She said. Those words being her only warning before sharp spikes pierced the holes in the forceps. Will cried out in a high pitched yelp as he shook in pain instead of need this time. Bedelia removed the hollow needles and added the rings into the holes. Will remained steadfastly silent now. He looked down at the reddened, raised, sore flesh surrounding the bright silver circles. This is what Bedelia had meant about surprising Hannibal. 

  
  


Hannibal would  _ not  _ be pleased. Anyone, let alone another Alpha leaving  _ any  _ kind of mark on him was destined for death. This wasn't even a mark, this was permanent body modification. 

  
  
  


“We can't have you being so quiet now Will.” Came Bedelia's voice once more before a large ring gag was forced between his teeth. His mouth now forced open Will's moans became loud once more, the heat hormones in his body forcing his body to react to any stimulation as though it was pleasure. Regardless of how it truly felt. Will moaned and whimpered continuously against his bonds. Wriggling his hips, attempting to thrust against the steel cock cage. The way he was tied kept his legs wide enough to expose his hole but not wide enough to satisfy the instinct to present himself in a heat. Will squirmed and writhed in a desperate attempt to do anything to gain any ground. 

  


Bedelia smirked down at the pathetic Omega before her. She was perfectly unaffected by the Omegas cries as she was not his mate. Hannibal wouldn't be though. She looked down to the cage she had bought for him. Laughing quietly at how he bulged obscenely out of the bars, buying the cage a size too small had been a glorious idea. Will bulged out of the cage when soft, but  _ this _ was just sad. So sad it was ultimately funny. She thought of how desperate Omegas already were during a heat and how the past weeks of edging and denial made that all that much harder. Bedelia hadn't even bothered milking him. She reached down and hefted the Omegas heavy sac. It was swollen and enlarged to the size of an apple, given that the average Omega male has a scrotum the size of a garlic clove... Well, that may have been her fault as well, she was sure the twice daily shots of clomiphene and HCG weren't helping the Omega, not the way he wanted at least. Bedelia laughed again at the feel of compressed and ineffective semen trapped in the Omega, and decided to 'help’ him.

  


But first she readied another needle. Clomiphene and HCG were usually used to aid fertility, as they increased testosterone and sperm production. But they served Bedelia just fine. She looked at the needle, about three inches long, thin. Rather unremarkable. But the points of needles we're never unremarkable. She smiled as she took in the tapered point that displayed the needle being hollow. Bedelia smiled as she filled the syringe. She grabbed Will by the hair to force a display of his neck and inserted the needle into a vein in his neck. Will's face revealed that he felt the cold, icy burn of foreign liquid in his bloodstream.

  


Satisfied with her work she turned to the toys on the wall, and chose an electric wand. Holding the tip directly into the cage she flicked the switch, and watched Will fall apart. Will cried and moaned just short of screaming as the electric shock forced his cock to shrink away from the conductive steel off the cage. Bedelia laughed again. 

  


“We can't have you soft during your own heat, can we Will?” 

  
  


She then set the wand on a lower setting against the new rings in his nipples. Will screamed as the arousal came flooding back like a freight train. This was the game Bedelia played until Hannibal arrived. Electric stimulation the the cock cage to force him into softness, then to his nipples to return his erection. Over and over again. 

  


Will was gasping and sobbing when Bedelia finally stopped, and then he keened and groaned at the smell flooding the room. His Alpha had arrived. He looked to find Hannibal's eyes rapt onto Will, either not noticing or not caring as behind him Bedelia was tying his hands to his elbows. He even spread his legs obediently and crouched as Bedelia fitted him with a humbler. 

  


“Come along, Hannibal.” She said, her voice dripping with arrogance and condescension as she tugged the leash clipped into the ropes. 

  


Hannibal hobbled forward on his knees, his torso bent down and forward. The humbler prevented him from even walking on his knees properly without pain. Yet his head was high, and his eyes on Will. His beautiful Will, covered in sweat and filled with slick, his midriff looking a little filled out, giving a teasing glimpse to the Alpha how his mate would look as pregnancy began showing. The tears in his eyes giving the sadist within a thrill, the pride of his mate not to let them fall in the presence of his Alpha giving him certainly more than a thrill. 

  


Hannibal was lead just behind Will. Who groaned and made a desperate, valiant attempt to present, the ropes digging into his skin as he tried to push himself back and spread himself. All his attempts got him was rope burn and the vibrating plug pushed further in but nowhere near close enough to do anything other than hint at grazing his prostate. 

  


This is when Will was startled by a hand caressing his hip and backside. Will let out a groan, it was far too soft and gentle. He wanted claws and brutal force. Bedelia ignored him and moved his torso up, bringing him to an upright position instead of on all fours. Will let out a whine, this was even  _ worse _ . How was he supposed to present like this?  Hannibal held back groan too, having been robbed of his view.

  


After Bedelia secured Will to the wall to ensure he wouldn't kneel down and try to present again she led Hannibal around to his front again. To observe her work. 

  


Hannibal stared at the modifications she had made. He had no words for this grotesque violation on her part. She had changed  _ his Will. _ His mate. The rings were gorgeous of course, Bedelia was not without taste. They were dwarfed by Will's areolas, making them look even larger than they already were. They were silver and shined even in the relatively dim light, drawing attention to themselves. They seemed give Will's nipples a consciousness. Begging to be pulled, tied to the cage that housed Will's penis, which was now dark purple. Perhaps when this was over Hannibal would do just that and insist that Will join him for a morning run. 

  


Hannibal had felt his skin prickle at the thought of Will trying to keep up with him while trying to save his nipples when he was brought closer. His face brushed against Will's cage before being pushed to the floor below. Will trembled as he felt those hands return to his hips, and then to the plug. Those ropes were adjusted, they still held the plug in. But had room for Bedelia to twist something. Then Will felt the peculiar sensation of the plug growing hollow. The vibrating bullet was being removed, it caught on the edge on the way out, giving Will's sensitive rim a single jolt. 

  


The sound of Will's slick as it hit the floor filled the room. It oozed out of him in a continuous stream. The scent it released hit Hannibal like a train going full speed into a brick wall. He felt his brain pulse in his skull. He watched for a moment, enraptured and then lowered his to to the floor under Will. Not needing the orders given to know what they would be. 

  


He was not surprised when Bedelia's heel came to the back of his neck and forced him, face first into the growing puddle of Will's slick. 

  


“Remember the rules, Hannibal?”

  


Hannibal groaned as he began to lick up the slick of his mate, who was crying and whimpering above. Looking up he could see that Bedelia was going to be using his head for balance. As she shoved her extended and swollen clitoris through the open mouth gag and down Will's throat. Hannibal felt his own knot as though through static electricity as he watched his mate’s tears fall, not only from the appendage being forced down his throat.

  


Will tried to whimper and groan louder around the quick forming knot in his mouth. Finally a knot but only a cruel tease of one. He felt his entire groin throb, making more slick spill onto the floor, his hole making it's desires painfully known. He wanted a knot, but not in his mouth. More whimpers and groans left his throat. 

  


Bedelia had been watching Will's face, watching the closed door flung wide open. His expressions for once making his desires and thoughts come across loud and clear. She smiled down at him, for knowing the desires of this particular Omega made it much easier for her to deny them. She pulled out from Will's mouth, leaving him to cry for her, any knot being better than no knot at all. Bedelia's smile grew to reveal her teeth as the cries became louder, she could imagine how Hannibal felt listening to his mate cry. 

  


The thought made her laugh as she strode behind Will to where Hannibal was still dutifully licking slick from the ground. He hadn't been able to make much progress with the way Will oozed continually all over the floor as well as Hannibal’s face. Bedelia released the wall chain and pushed Will down to his shoulders once more, leaving him presented. Will shuddered with relief as this instinct was at least surrendered to. 

  


Bedelia grabbed the plug and firmly pulled for a second or two before releasing and letting it sink back into Will's passage. Having slept with the plug in, his passage had adjusted around it accordingly. It took several tugs to finally force Will's entrance to relinquish the plug. Only to have Bedelia promptly push it back in. She fucked Will's hole for several minutes with the plug, the loud, wet suction noises making Will turn red while he trembled and cried out. She knew he wanted  _ more. _ This was only a cruel tease to him. She laughed again, as Will was about to see just how cruel she could be. 

  


She fucked him with the plug until he was completely open, leaving behind absolutely zero resistance. She looked down at Hannibal, still licking the slick on the floor. There was more, now that it was sliding down Will's taint. 

  


“Hannibal, can you not hear your mate? Not see him? He aches for you, cries for you, trembles and whines like an animal. Are you entirely uncaring?” She said, the light tone of mocking almost hidden in her throat whisper of a speaking voice. “There he kneels, open and ready, I do wonder if he would literally steam if we turned down the temperature of the room just a notch.” 

  


Bedelia observed Hannibal, having clearly heard her, not even glance her way. His complete attention focussed on Will, every breath, every shake, and every aborted attempt to clench his open, vulnerable hole. 

  


“Do you want him, Hannibal?”

  


Hannibal licked his lips.

  


“You need only ask.” She said with a smirk. 

  


Hannibal was silent for a moment, lost in the beauty of his desperate mate. “Please, allow me intimacy with my mate.” He asked, still staring at Will's heaving chest, not even soaring her a glance. 

  


Bedelia's smirk vanished. There was no fun dominating another Alpha so thoroughly if they simply acquiesced. Her smirk returned, she knew how to punish for that. 

  


“By all means Hannibal, mount him.” She ordered. Only moving to remove the arm binder and grab a seat where she began slowly, sensually stroking herself. Deliberately staring at the humbler still trapping Hannibal’s testicles behind him. 

Hannibal crawled up, grasping Will's hips as he pulled himself into proper position. Will was beyond incoherent at this point, so desperate and mindlessly needy. Hannibal finally slid into his mate, both of them making low, satisfied groans. Bedelia smiled as she stopped stroking long enough to grab a glass of wine. Knowing they wouldn't be satisfied for long. 

  


She laughed, loudly as they both discovered the restraining effect of the humbler. With it on, Hannibal couldn't trust deep enough to use his knot, or fast enough to please Will. A lose-lose situation. Well, maybe lose-lose-win. She sat back down watched them torture themselves by chasing what they both knew was unattainable, but both too desperate and aroused to not blindly try anyways. 

  


It went on for hours. Every time Hannibal tried to thrust hard or fast he was given a painful reminder as to why that was a bad idea. One that could cause him very serious harm if he persists. The one hard thrust every now and again also provided a tease to Will of what could be. Neither wanted soft and slow, both were so worked up and desperate that nothing but hard and rough would satisfy them. Yet all either could accomplish was a slow, gentle rhythm that at another time would having been loving and comforting, but offered no comfort now. 

  


The sound of quiet grunting and suction was replaced by a wail and tears. Bedelia observed Will's release stream and dribble through his cage. All the teasing, whippings, and spankings he had endured and all he had to show for it was one meager milking. Hannibal was shuddering and holding back whimpers of his own. Will's desperate clenching on his dick was milking him in turn, his semen was stolen with little to no stimulation on his swollen knot. Hannibal spent himself and yet felt no pleasure, no release of desire. An orgasm without stimulation to one's knot was a ruined orgasm. 

  


Bedelia had been watching them, having glass after glass of wine, stroking and teasing herself. She rose and pulled Hannibal roughly out of Will, pushing him to the floor next to the chair she had been using. Having received no stimulation, his knot was still swollen, not allowing deflation of either itself or Hannibal’s erection, which was still shooting spurts of semen. She chuckled as she looked down at him before turning to Will. 

  


She positioned herself so that Hannibal would see every moment, every inch, as she slid herself into Will's passage. Thrusting only as many times as it took for her knot to catch on his rim, trapping them together as she spent, using him as a cum dump. Will squirmed and whimpered, this time in pain as overstimulation set in. She held that position for a few minutes, simply filling him, then her eyes opened wide as the most wonderful idea occurred to her. 

  


She gripped the base of her knot tightly, stemming the flow as she viciously, cruelly pulled her knot from Will. The stretch nearly tearing him as cum rushed out of the hole. 

  


“I do believe I forgot my birth control Hannibal. You may wish to act quickly.” She said. Hannibal moved to his mate, using his thumbs to spread Will wide without ceremony. Diving in it his tongue, sucking fiercely at Will's rim. All while holding him from squirming away from the painful overstimulation. Tasting immediately that Bedelia had lied. 

  


But by then she had her fingers shoved in Hannibal’s own entrance. Two of them, spread him open just wide enough for a small syringe filled with lube to be inserted. Only to be removed when their replacement was ready. Bedelia shoved in brutally, the stretching along with Hannibal’s own remarkable control of his body the only saving grace as she forced her knot in as well. His body still hadn't forgotten the abuse he's  faced with the crop. Only thenn did she release the grip on her shaft. Spilling into Hannibal, filling him relentlessly. 

  


Hannibal kept sucking the semen from Will, ignoring his instinctive attempts to escape the stimulation. He tried to focus on how much he was enjoying Will's post orgasm torture. And not how being filled with another Alphas seed grated against every base, primal Alpha need and instinct he had. The slick, foreign feeling of seed being forced into his passage made him feel uncomfortable, any semen sent into him this way should have been Will's.

  


Fortunately it was over quickly. Bedelia's knot deflated and she pulled out. That was when Hannibal stopped tormenting Will. Hannibal felt the sensation of being stretched out and exposed in a new way, noting that currently he was leaking more semen than Will. 

  


Bedelia's, finally satisfied, tossed the key to the humbler onto the floor. Walking away to her room to rest. Knowing Hannibal would obey his orders and clean the remaining mess. 

  


Or so she had assumed. 

  
  


Hannibal unlocked the humbler and stood to his full height. He then turned and knelt before his beloved. Stroking his face, running his fingers through the dense curls. Massaging his skull. Hannibal un-tied Will's ropes, and massaged blood back into his limbs and extremities. Sitting cross legged with Will tucked into the safety of his arms and legs. Murmuring softly in a variety of languages Hannibal knew Will wouldn't have the faintest idea of. Will's empathy would be an adequate translator. 

  


“My brave boy, my clever, strong, wonderful Omega.” He said, in every language he knew and he curled his fingers through Will's hair, stroking his spine firmly. Hannibal tucked Will under his chin, kissing his curls along the way, pressing Will's nose to his scent gland. 

  


Will inhaled deeply at Hannibal’s neck, grasping at Hannibal’s chest hair and shoulders. Will pulled himself chest to chest with Hannibal, and held himself there as Hannibal stroked the scar that signified Will as his. The memory gave him pause as he closed his eyes and lived the fall again. He remembered pulling them into the ocean, wanting their moment to also be forever, the last thing they would ever see, experience or feel would be each other. Will smiled as he remembered the sting of Hannibal biting him, bonding them before they hit the water and knowing he had understood, even if he had saved them in the end. 

  


Will opened his eyes and chuckled for no particular reason, he relaxed his hold on Hannibal. Hannibal relaxed his hold as well and moved back to look at Will face. Grasping either side and using his thumbs to wipe away the not quite dried tears. Will grabbed one of the hands and guided it to his mouth to press a kiss to the palm. 

  


“Surely if we can handle that level of activity it's time?” Will asked. 

  


Hannibal smiled, so proud of his mate. “Anything you request.” He said, stroking Will's hair again. 

  


Hannibal held Will until he fell asleep, too exhausted to move on his own. He carried him to the bed and set him under a cover. Hannibal stayed until Will drifted off to sleep, stroking his forehead. Sparing one last glance before he began walking to Bedelia's room. 

  


She was, predictably beginning to doze off when he entered. So he did so silently, the wine acting in Hannibal’s favor. He kept behind her, finding the light that he had hidden in her room some time ago in preparation for this night. It wasn't the same one that he had once used on Will, but it was the exact same make.

  


Bedelia only seemed slightly perturbed when he turned the light on beside her. He waited and watched for the telltale signs of the light taking it's effect. Not bothering with the quiet room he began the session. 

  


“Can you hear me, Bedelia?” Hannibal asked. His voice hard, taking the position of the dominant Alpha. 

  


It took a moment for her to answer. “Yes.” She said. Her voice once again soft and breathy. She knew. 

  


“Do you remember the harpsichord piece I composed while we were in Florence? Can you hear it in your mind?” 

  


Bedelia's voice shook and broke slightly as she once again replied in the affirmative. 

  


“You will be going to sleep soon, and only when you hear the composition will you awaken. But first I have instructions that you will follow. You will not feel fear. Under any circumstances, you will not be afraid. You will be feeling a great deal of pain very soon. But you will not feel fear. Do you understand?” Hannibal ordered. 

  


“Yes.” She said for a third time. Her voice steady this time. The only notable emotions we're defeat and exhaustion. 

  


“Excellent. Go to sleep now Bedelia, you will wake at the sound of my harpsichord.” Hannibal said, and watched as she slowly drifted away. He left her in the chair as he went to her bathroom, her semen slowly slipping down Hannibal’s thighs. He cleaned himself in the shower adjacent to the bath he had cleaned Bedelia in hours before. He worked quickly as Will would wake soon.  

  


It took only moments to find the appropriate ingredients in Bedelia's kitchen as well as a tube. Exactly like Florence. Acorns, oysters, and marsala. They would mix well with the wine in her stomach. Moments more to find the appropriate surgical equipment. 

  


First, a removal of her testicles. Testosterone is well known for tasting foul, making meat tough and bitter. With them gone, her recent vegetarian diet, and the arrogant, powerful high she had been riding her meat would be wonderfully sweet. Then a few days to allow the flavors he would be pumping into her stomach to bleed into the meat. Hannibal smiled and hummed while he worked. He would let Will decided the cut of the meat. Hannibal wanted to see his design. 

  


Hannibal looked down at Bedelia, and chuckled. 

  
He had so much work to do. 


End file.
